Total Drama: When Worlds Collide
by Obikinoah
Summary: 16 teens from all over the world compete in Fiji for the cool million! Starring an OC Host, created by my friend GirlPower54! (9/16 REMAINING)
1. 1) The Great Beginning!

_**"Hi, everyone! I'm Connor Lucas, this season's host for Total Drama... When Worlds Collide... We've collected 16 teens from different countries, and we're excited to show them with you!**_

 _ **"There are two teams, Team Old World and Team New World.**_

 _ **"Team Old World is Asia and Europe, Team New World is made up of the island countries and Americas.**_

 _ **"First up, please welcome, Team Old World!"**_

A plane flew down, and started to drop off teens.

The first to come off was a Japanese girl with thick black glasses and a diary tucked under one arm. _**"Alina, do you need those glasses?"**_ Alina shook her head. She said, "I look better in them. And smarter."

Alina had mid-back length jet-black hair. She wore a balloon-hem tank top and a miniskirt. In her hair was a pink bow that matched the ones on her shoes.

Connor waved at her and showed her to her spot on the Old World team.

 **Confession Cam**

 **Alina: Wow! I'm so excited to be on Total Drama! I can barely contain myself! I've gotta write in my diary...**

 **End Confession**

Connor turned back to the plane and said, _ **"Alright, moving on to the next person... Hailing from Paris, France, it's Kalissa Buvelle!**_

 _ **"Kalissa is the daughter of the richest family in France! She inherited her father's money when he died... Anyways, it's great to have you, Kalissa!"**_ Kalissa smiled and caught her self. She changed her face back to a straight one. She had auburn hair pulled back into pig tails, and had cream-colored skin. She wore a white dress shirt, a light blue skirt, and white stockings.

Connor smiled and said, _**"And now we have our British contestant, her butler, Dante!"**_

Dante smiled and waved to his two teammates, Alina and Kalissa.

Dante wore a double-breasted suit coat over a white ring-collared dress shirt, a black tie and white gloves. He had gray pants and black shoes. He had sky blue hair, and was fairly lean.

The next to step off the plane was a German boy in a blue and red hoodie over a black t-shirt. He took the hood off, showing his blond spiked hair. He also had blue running shorts with fiery strips. He had red Converse as well. He nodded towards his team, and his green eyes sparkled.

 **Confession Cam**

 **German boy: Hi! I'm Dustin. I'm a little OCD, I suffer from insomnia, and I'm slightly ADD... Regardless, I'm here to win, and that's just what I'll do!**

 **End Confession**

Connor cleared his throat and said, _**"For our next two members of Team Old World, we have the Italian twins, Javier and Dana Anna!"**_

Javier smiled a sinister grin. He wore a blood-red t-shirt, black pants and boots, and red fingerless gloves which all really brought out his blue eyes. He had a black mullet as well. Something about him and Dana Anna was a little unsettling... Like they weren't exactly "angels".

Dana Anna had a purple tank top, blue jean shorts, and black high-top Converse. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Connor pointed at the plane and said, _**"The final member is Nalin, hailing from Nepal!"**_

Nalin had a dark brown fohawk and wore a white tapālan shirt, black suruwā pants, a red vest, and had bare feet. He was thin with slight muscle. He had dark almond eyes.

 **Confession Cam**

 **Nalin: I will try to make many allies. But if someone breaks my trust, the only way back on my side is to show you want to earn back my trust by doing something drastic.**

 **End Confession**

Connor shewed away the plane and said, _**"The next person to show will be on our New World Team! Our Hawaiian representative, Keanu!"**_

Keanu wore a black tank top with the Hawaiian islands on it and gray board shorts. To top off his surfer look, he had long, black hair, and sandals. He carried a surfboard around with a shark bite in it. He was very brawny, with huge biceps, providing more room for his Polynesian tattoos. "Aloha," he grinned.

 _ **"Next on our New World, the Brazilian, Asher!"**_

Asher jumped off the plane, and smiled a goofy grin. "Hi, guys!" He winked at the ladies. He wore a white jersey that said "Ash-Boogie" on it, beige cargo pants and sandals. His hair was styled in the pompadour fashion, and he had caramel skin. You could tell beneath his jersey was a six-pack.

 **Confession Cam**

 **Asher: I love to dance! And I love Total Drama! Now that Chris, the hater of the fine arts, is no longer the host, I can combine my passions!**

 **End Confession**

Connor gave Asher a thumbs-up and turned. _**"Next person... Bri from New York!"**_

Bri had blue hair and wore a red top. She waved at the campers.

After Bri, a girl walked out, looking the step before diabolically evil "take-over-the-world". She had black hair pulled into a ponytail, a black skull t-shirt, a blue skirt with chains, black sleeveless gloves, and black chained boots. Her eyes were a perfect purple, making her look even more malevolent. She smiled a sinister grin. Javier smiled back. _**"Guys, this is Koh. She is from Canada..."**_

 **Confession Cam**

 **Javier: Hm... She looks perfect. The face of an angel! Or, I mean, demon. Which I actually prefer...**

 **End Confession**

 _ **"And this is Isaac Cortez! El contestant de Mexico!"**_

Isaac had neatly combed brown hair, which contrasted his bright blue eyes. He wore a red shirt, blue jean shorts and black Converse. He smiled and said, "Ah... This team looks great!" Keanu flexed, Asher spun a capoeira move, and Koh even smiled. Genuinely. _**"We have our Native American, the Cherokee, Arnold!"**_

Arnold wore a gray tank top, orange cargo shorts and a tan fedora over brown cornrows. He had gold eyes that really shone.

Finally, the last boy stepped out. He was extremely skinny, and had white hair. He wore a blue parka and black sweatpants. _**"This is Lee! The Australian dude!"**_

 **Confession Cam**

 **Lee: Um... So I am not actually Australian... I moved to Australia because my dad found a job there, and we moved from Canada. I'm technically Canadian...**

 **End Confession**

 _ **"Alright- Oh, wait... we have two surprise guests from Obi's last season, Brains, Brawn and Beauty! These are fan favorites... Lucina, from Spain, and Tai Chang from China!"**_

Lucina and Tai stepped off, and Lucina glared. Tai tipped his hat. _**"They will be on team Old World!"**_

"What?! They have two more than us now!" Bri yelled. Connor paused. _**"Oh... Right... Howabout... One of you moves to the New World Team?"**_

Javier raised his hand. "I'll go... There's already an Italian on this team."

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Dana Anna and Javier**

 **Dana Anna: Now we'll make the teams crumble! The two biggest villains taking out the teams from the inside!**

 **Javier: _Are_ we the biggest villains? What about that girl, Koh? She seems pretty evil...**

 **Dana Anna: Really? More than us?**

 **Javier: Maybe. Have you heard of the Black Hellhounds? The baddest gang in Toronto, maybe even all of Canada? That's her gang.**

 **Dana Anna: Hm. Wow. She'll probably help us weaken the teams.**

 **End Confession**

Javier picked up his bag, waved to his sister and moved onto the New World team.

 _ **"Alright! For your first challenge, you guys'll take to the water! Find a diver, puzzle-solver, and a runner, and you'll be finding pieces to giant keys in the water! There are six pieces, and you'll have your diver... dive... Then, when they find a piece, they will jump out, hand it to the runner, and the runner will run it to the designated area for your puzzle-solver to stand. When you have found all six pieces, you will have your puzzle-solver start on the puzzle. Then, the whole team will run, carrying the key to the giant padlock on the nice cabin. the other team will lose a member tonight! Got it? I'll give you a minute to assign your spot! Oh, and, if I catch you cheating, I have to take this hammer and break your pieces smaller... So no cheating!"**_

 **Confession Cam**

 **Koh: He said "If I _catch_ you..."**

 **End Confession**

Lucina turned to her team. "I'll do the puzzle part, since I was a Brain last season." Nalin rose his hand and said, "I can hold my breath for 5 minutes, so I can be the swimmer." Lucina pointed at Tai and said, "Tai will be the runner, I mean, just _look at him!_ "

 **Confession Cam**

 **Lucina: So, I know that Tai was on my last season, but we didn't really talk, so I'll need to cooperate with him now...**

 **End Confession**

Keanu cracked his knuckles and said, "I'll be the swimmer, if that's okay with you guys." Everyone else nodded. Koh said, "I'll be the solver." Asher said, "I can run! I'll be the runner."

Connor cleared his throat and said, _**"Alright! Let's get to it! Divers, ready! In the water!"**_

Nalin and Keanu dove in. Keanu grabbed a piece and jumped out. He ran to Asher, who sprinted to Koh. Koh waited till Asher was out of sight, and she grabbed a fishing pole.

 **Confession Cam**

 **Koh: Luckily, I learned the classic "lower the hook through the ceiling to grab the goods" trick. I'm also great at fishing!**

 **End Confession**

She released, and the line went flying into the water. She felt it catch on something heavy. She reeled in, and found a gold key piece on her hook. "Alright! Wait, this is the same piece Asher brought up! Did I catch the other team's? Perfect..."

Nalin came up, holding a key piece. "Here, Tai," he said, handing it off. Tai ran to Lucina and back to the water.

Nalin groped around in the dark water. He felt something warm and smooth.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Nalin: The last key piece wasn't this smooth, and it was cold, as metal is. Only living things are warm, and it wasn't Keanu... Oh no...**

 **End Confession**

He saw a glowing red eye open, and heard a grumble. The thing turned towards Nalin.

 **Confession Cam**

 **Nalin: I don't usually get very scared, but... the thing was a shark...**

 **End Confession**

Keanu heard the underwater scream and turned.

 **Confession Cam**

 **Keanu: First thing you learn when surfing in Hawaii? Not how to avoid sharks... How to _fight_ them.**

 **End Confession**

Keanu swam over to the shark and grabbed it by its snout. He jumped out of the water and punched it in the nose. The shark spat out a tooth. Keanu slammed it onto the land and hog-tied it. He grinned and spun the shark around, before throwing it into the horizon. The shark screamed, making a crying-baby noise. Keanu dusted off his hands and jumped back into the water, as if he hadn't just done anything extraordinary. Everyone else just stood there, jaws dropped in awe.

Connor cleared his throat and said, _**"Ok, so the score is one all, and it looks like Keanu is coming back up with his second!"**_

Nalin grabbed another key piece, and handed it to Tai as he saw Asher dash off into the distance. Tai ran off with the key.

Keanu grabbed another key piece and ran to Asher, who practically flew to Koh again.

...

...

Ten minutes later, Keanu grabbed his last piece, and Nalin couldn't find a sixth piece anywhere. As Keanu jogged to Asher, who still could sprint to Koh, Nalin checked again in the water, and growled in frustration.

 **Confession Cam**

 **Nalin: As a humble Newar Buddhist, I don't typically get agitated, but I _swear there's not another piece down there!_**

 **End Confession**

Keanu turned to Nalin in the water. "What's up, bud?" he asked Nalin. Nalin said, "There's not a sixth piece here!" Keanu thought and realized something. "Um... Nalin, I think saw a fishing pole fly past me, and grab a piece. Obviously, since I've grabbed six pieces, it was one of yours... If you can get someone to sneak up and grab the duplicate, then Connor won't have to smash our pieces, and you can catch up, since you have an original Brain on your team. Go tell the Italian girl, she seems sneaky."

Nalin smiled. "Thanks, Keanu!" he said.

 **Confession Cam**

 **Nalin: Wow! That was so noble! Keanu seems very honest. His team could've won if he hadn't told me! That has earned my trust. We'll definitely be a formidable alliance after the merge!**

 **End Confession**

Nalin ran up to Dana Anna. "Hey, I need you to take a piece from the New World puzzle. Koh grabbed one of ours. Hurry!" he said, hushed. Dana Anna nodded.

Koh was very confident her team would be winning. She tossed the extra piece in her hand, then tossed it over her shoulder. It landed with a clank behind her.

Dana Anna grabbed it, and looked at Koh's pile.

 **Confession Cam**

 **Dana Anna: It was just sitting there! What was I supposed to do there?**

 **End Confession**

Dana Anna grabbed another piece and ran back, silently.

Connor grabbed a mega-phone and yelled, _**"Hey, Dana Anna! I'm bringing the hammer to your team's puzzle!"**_

Nalin yelled, "Wha-? She had to grab our piece they took! Koh took our piece!"

 _ **"Maybe so... but check her back pocket, intern!"**_ An intern grabbed an extra golden piece from behind Dana Anna's back.

Nalin stood, mouth open, "Dana Anna! How could you? We're going to lose now!"

Dana Anna smiled. Connor picked up the hammer and before smashing it, Koh yelled, "We're done now!" And her team ran, carrying the giant key to the nice cabin. The key fit perfect in the lock. The team cheered and Connor wiped his forehead. **_"Phew! I hate looking like the mean host!"_**

Back at the cabin, Dana Anna turned to Nalin. "Nalin," she started, "we need to vote out Dustin! He is no help, and he suffers from like three or four medical conditions!"

Nalin shook his head. "You're getting my vote, for costing the team the challenge!" he responded.

Alina sat in bed, writing in her diary. Dana Anna knocked on the bed and said, "Alina, what do you think about voting out Dustin?"

Alina gulped. "Well, I thought he seemed nice..."

Dana Anna glared.

 _At the Elimination Ceremony..._

Connor held seven marshmallows. _ **"So... Nalin, Kalissa, Dante, Tai and Lucina, you are safe."**_

 _ **"Dustin... For being an easy vote, you're on the bottom...**_

 _ **"Dana Anna, for conspiring against him and for losing the challenge, you're also on the chopping block.**_

 _ **"But... Dustin, your team decided to go for the safe vote."**_

"What?!" Dustin sat up, eyes wide. _**"Yeah, it was unanimous."**_

Dustin shook his head. "But I didn't vote for myself!"

 _ **"These votes say otherwise..."**_

Dustin glared at Dana Anna, who waved.

 **Confession Cam**

 **Dana Anna: Hey, they voted me out. But, yeah, I tampered with the votes. So did Mike, and he won All-Stars! With his girlfriend...**

 **End Confession**

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Welp. There's Chapter One!

Sorry for voting out InsanelyAwesome's character!

I'm going to post at least one chapter a week. This week is Worlds Collide, and next week will be the next BvBvB!

Please keep reading this and my other story!

Thanks to everyone!

-Obi


	2. 2) The Surprise Twist!

**Teams:**

 **Old World:**

 **-Alina - Japan- JustTheClassicalGirl**

 **-Kalissa - France - Icathius Nytfall**

 **-Dante - Britain - Icathius Nytfall**

 **-Nalin - Nepal - POMForever**

 **-Lucina - Icathius Nytfall**

 **-Tai Chang - KatasticWriter**

 **-Dana Anna - Italy - Michaelfang9**

 _ **Team New World:**_

 _ **-Keanu - Hawaii - Me!**_

 _ **-Asher - Brazil - Boruto101**_

 _ **-Bri - America - CreeperGav**_

 _ **-Koh - Canada - LizTheSweetWriter**_

 _ **-Isaac - Mexico - GirlPower54**_

 _ **-Arnold - Cherokee - Michaelfang9**_

 _ **-Javier - Italy - Michaelfang9**_

 _ **-Lee - Australia - DoctorPika**_

Isaac sat up in bed. He noticed that there was a certain boy that wasn't walking to Old World tent, and he thought... "Dustin?! No!"

 **Confession Cam**

 **Isaac:** **I really like the competition. I'm a bit worried about those Italians and Koh, but I don't really care. Sorry about Dustin however, seems like he was wrongly eliminated. I'm gonna find out why. Anyway...I'm really looking forward to what happens next! Isaac Cortez, out!**

 **End Confession**

Isaac slapped his face and went to sleep.

 _ **"Hey, guys, let's get going!"**_ Connor yelled. Everyone got out of bed. **_"So... We're changing the teams, to three teams!"_**

Cheers and groans spread throughout the beach. _**"The first team is... Team Backbone! Those of you that demonstrated obvious acts of integrity, honesty, and nobility. That team is...**_

 _ **"Alina, for refusing to vote for Dustin, even though I have documentation you did, aka, everyone's vote.**_

 _ **"Asher, for being a huge asset to your team!"**_

"Huge asset?" Koh said. "More like huge a-"

 _ **"Nalin, for aiding your team, even when it seemed there was no way to come back!**_

 _ **"Keanu, for being truthful with Nalin and telling him about the missing piece!"**_

Nalin and Keanu high-fived.

 _ **"And... Isaac, for caring about everyone here!"**_

 **Confession Cam**

 **Alina: Wow... I'm the only girl on the team...**

 **End Confession**

Connor continued, _**"The next team is Team Backstage, those of you who didn't work**_ **extra _hard in yesterday's challenge... Kalissa, Tai Chang, Dante, Bri, and Lee."_**

 **Confession Cam**

 **Kalissa: At least Dante and I are on the same team! He's my butler, and I've pretty much fallen head-over-heels for him. I _think_ he knows, but I'm not sure...**

 **End Confession**

Connor finished by saying, _**"The last team is Team Blackheart. Those of you who have shown your evil in yesterday's challenge, or seasons past,"**_ with that he looked at Lucina. _**"That team is...**_

 _ **"Koh, for obvious reasons, *ahem* stealing a piece from the other team, cheating in the challenge, and for looking generally creepy."**_

Koh laughed. Or cackled.

 _ **"Javier and Dana Anna, for what you've been saying in the Confession Cam... It's pretty messed up...**_

 _ **"Lucina, because you were one of the biggest villains on your last season, and because you pushed everyone around yesterday...**_

 _ **"Finally, Arnold, because... We needed even teams."**_

Arnold shrugged.

 **Confession Cam**

 **Arnold: Welp. On the evil team... I guess to avoid getting voted out, I'll have to be evil... Here goes nothing...**

 **End Confession**

 _ **"Anyways... You guys should go to your cabins. We built a new one, for Team Blackheart. It's cold and dark... Like you guys! Enjoy!**_

 _ **"Since the winning team was mostly made up of Team Backbone, they'll stay in the deluxe, leaving Backstage in the other cabin!**_

 _ **"See you next week for the challenge!"**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

After making the contestants cooperate and get to know each other, I felt that these teams than New and Old World.

I'll post for this story in a week! For now, read my other story, Total Drama: Brains, Brawn, and Beauty. It's pretty good, if I'm allowed to speak for myself on that one...

If you don't feel like reading my stuff, check out my friends _Michaelfang9, DoctorPika, GirlPower54,_ or _LizTheSweetWriter_. They're all amazing!

Toodles, (Wow... I'm never using "Toodles" again).

-Obi


	3. 3) The New Teams!

Teams:

 **Team Backbone:**

 **-Alina - Japan- JustTheClassicalGirl**

 **-Keanu - Hawaii - Me!**

 **-Asher - Brazil - Boruto101**

 **-Nalin - Nepal - POMForever**

 **-Isaac - Mexico - GirlPower54**

 _ **Team Blackheart:**_

 _ ** **-Lucina - Icathius Nytfall** **_

_**-Koh - Canada - LizTheSweetWriter**_

 _ **-Arnold - Cherokee - Michaelfang9**_

 _ **-Javier - Italy - Michaelfang9**_

 **-Dana Anna - Italy - Michaelfang9**

Team Backstage:

-Lee - Australia - DoctorPika

-Tai Chang - KatasticWriter

-Kalissa - France - Icathius Nytfall

-Dante - Britain - Icathius Nytfall

-Bri - America - CreeperGav

Connor smiled, and said, "I'm a genius for making those teams! But I'll wait to tell them the _whole_ surprise twist..."

 _ **At The Backbone Cabin...**_

Alina was writing in her diary, in the girls' bedroom, which she had all to herself.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Alina: Ah... This is the life! I may be the easy vote as the only girl, but if you look at the guys on my team, can we** ** _ever_** **go to elimination?**

 **End** **Confession**

Asher dashed into the dance room.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **There's a dance room! For dancing! I never want to leave!**

 **End Confession**

Asher turned on his boom box and started his breakdancing.

Keanu and Nalin were in the indoor Jacuzzi.

"So," Keanu started, "is it just me, or does our team look unbeatable?"

Nalin nodded and said, "Keanu, I am so glad we are teammates now, and I think we will be a formidable force."

Keanu grinned and said, "So this is our final two?"

Nalin spoke. "We can bring Asher with us in the final three, and then it's set!"

Keanu held out his fist, for a fist bump, which was happily accepted by Nalin.

 **Backstage Cabin:**

Lee was put down his hand of cards. "Full House!" he said, as Tai handed him ten bucks.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Tai (Sign Language): Caeden told me that I should take up poker, but I stink at poker.**

 **End Confession**

Tai sighed.

On the beach, Dante handed Kalissa a lemonade.

"M'lady," he said. She smiled and said, "Dante, you didn't join Total Drama to see me, did you?"

He smiled and said, "As your butler, what was I supposed to do back home? Wait for you to get voted out and come back home?" Kalissa laughed.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Kalissa: I have always enjoyed having Dante as my butler. I mean, who doesn't want the man of their dreams to wait on them hand and foot?**

 **End Confession**

Koh sat back in her chair. "So," she began, "We got a team of pure evil? Lucina makes it even better!"

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Koh: My favorite characters from Total Drama Brains Brawn and Beauty? Well, Lucina was great! She turned on Phoenix sooo many times, it was hilarious! Also Opal, she was awesomely evil! I couldn't stand the Brawn team, they were too nice.**

 **End Confession**

Javier smiled and turned to his sister, Dana Anna, and said, "You took care of that German kid?"

Dana Anna laughed, wickedly. "Yeah, but it was his fault for being the easy vote!"

Lucina glared from the corner, where she was reading.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Lucina: My gosh! These guys think I'm pure evil for hating Phoenix! Could you blame me? He was my exact opposite!**

 **End Confession**

 _ **"Heeeey, TD participants! Today's challenge will be a fun one!**_

 _ **"We're playing Dodgeball!"**_

"Hasn't that been done a couple times?" Alina asked.

 _ **"Yes, my beautiful Japanese friend, today we will have your teams of five play against both teams at the same time, with special dodgeballs, that have surprises in them! Since I'm nicer than Chris, these are... not-so-bad surprises!"**_

Alina blushed, (a little late on that...) and Connor waved towards two interns, and one picked up a white dodgeball. He threw it and the other intern curled up, before hit by the ball, and it cracked, like an egg, covering the girl intern in yolk.

The boy picked up another, which was blue. He threw it, and it covered the girl in paint.

 _ **"See? Not so bad..."**_

The contestants groaned.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Connor: When the producers asked, "Hey, what can you bring that Chris and Don can't", I said, I'm nice, caring, funny, and obviously good looking! But, what if these dodgeballs aren't going to be fun? Oh well, we'll see after right? I'm only 21, so I won't die if this goes downhill...**

 **End Confession**

 _ **"And let's begin!"**_

Alina picked up a green dodgeball and threw it at Lee, who dodged, and watched slime drizzle out of it on the wall.

Keanu threw a pink one at Tai, pretty much his only fair target, and Tai thought he had dodged the ball, until he felt sticky bubble gum on his shoulder.

 _ **"Tai, you're the first one out, which no one would've guessed, right? Or is it just me..."**_

Lee threw a yellow ball at Koh, who glared, and grabbed a white one. She threw it and it blew into snow pieces, but it affectively stopped the yellow, which dropped to the ground and bounced. Koh round-house kicked it back at Lee's stomach. "You deserve it, skinny boy!"

Lee groaned and got up. He took his spot on the bench. _**"Lee is the second out!"**_

"I know!" he yelled. Javier threw a white one at Nalin, who dodged with ease. He turned to his bud, Keanu. "I can dodge but I can't throw," Nalin said. Keanu nodded and hit Javier. Koh took a pink one and hit Alina in the back. Alina tried to wipe it off, but got gum all over her hand.

Koh cackled. Javier smiled from the bench.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Javier: Koh is awesome. Really. I'm a little worried that she's gonna stab me in the back later on, so I have to figure out how to gain her trust...**

 **End Confession**

Dana Anna looked at Asher and wound up, until Asher smiled a wide grin and winked. Dana Anna blushed and dropped the ball. Isaac jumped from behind Isaac and hit Dana Anna with a blue ball, and she was covered in blue paint, which hid her red cheeks.

 _ **"Alright, so we have Tai, Lee, Javier, Alina, and Dana Anna out right now.**_

 _ **"That leaves Bri, Kalissa, and Dante for Backstage, Asher, Isaac, Keanu, and Nalin for Backbone, and Koh, Lucina, and Arnold for Blackheart."**_

Bri threw a green ball at Koh, who dodged, and threw a blue one back at Bri.

It hit her in the head. "Connor, I got Bri! Look, her hair's blue!" Koh yelled. Connor looked over and Bri smiled. "She didn't. I've always had blue hair."

Connor nodded and turned to Koh. "She has always had blue hair. Welp, sounds like Koh to lie, am I right, Bri?"

Bri nodded and Koh growled.

 **Confession Cam**

 **Koh: Ugh. I wish I could throw something at Connor. He's got Alina and Bri under his charm. He deserves to be hit.**

 **Connor: Oh no. Did I sound mean again? Crap. Bri sounded like she liked the compromise, but Koh... growled.**

 **End Confession**

She looked over at Connor, who was walking away, whistling. She threw a green ball at Connor and it hit him in the neck. He felt the slime and turned around.

 _ **"Who threw that?!"**_ he yelled. Arnold yelled, "That was Keanu." Connor glared at Keanu. "Wha-? No!" he stuttered. Nalin said, "Yeah, it was Koh, not Keanu!"

Koh shook her head. _Tsk tsk tsk._ "Of course you stick up for your closest ally, Nalin!" Koh said.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Arnold: Well, if I'm on the Villains' team, I might as well act like one.**

 **End Confession**

 _ **"Keanu, you're out!"**_

"Yes!" Koh yelled. Javier grinned at her.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Koh: Oh come on, there's no way anyone would be able to take out Keanu in dodgeball! I did my team and Backstage a favor...**

 **End Confession**

 _ **"Okay, so we have Arnold and Koh in it for Blackheart, Backbone in the lead with Asher, Isaac, and Nalin!"**_

"What about us, Connor? We have 3 too!"

 _ **"Oh yeah. There's a reason you're Team Backstage... Bri, Kalissa, and Dante still on Backstage!"**_

Bri threw a ball at Isaac. It exploded behind him, splattering Koh and Lucina with yolk.

Arnold was the last on his team. He threw a ball at Bri, and Dante pulled a fast ball on Nalin.

 _ **"The teams have shrunk fast! Arnold is the only one left on Blackheart! Isaac and Asher are the only ones on Backbone, and Kalissa and Dante are all that's left on Backstage!"**_

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Bri: At least I hit Koh! That was an accident, but still...**

 **End Confession**

Kalissa and Dante each threw a ball at Arnold, who stood no chance at dodging.

Asher spun and threw a slime ball at Dante, who bowed, dodging the shot.

Kalissa clapped and threw a pink gum ball at Isaac, who wasn't fast enough.

Asher lost his smile and dropped his ball.

"Do you want the honors?" Kalissa asked Dante, as they backed Asher into a corner.

"No, m'lady, please, you do it," Dante replied.

Kalissa tossed a white ice ball at Asher, who was three feet away.

 _ **"Aaaand, by an interesting turn of events, Backstage wins! Backbone is in second place, so they are also safe! Blackheart, see you tonight!"**_

Koh kicked a rock. "Who do you think we should vote out?" Javier asked her. "Well, what about your sister?" Koh replied. Javier shook his head. "Arnold almost won it, do we take out the threat?" Koh asked again. Javier shook his head and replied, "We need him to keep our team strong! What if we took out evil incarnate?"

Koh's eyes widened. "No! Not... The Mother of Backstabbing!"

Javier nodded. "She will be harder to get rid of later, when she's worked her 'friendship charm', like with Phoenix."

Koh smiled and nodded.

At the marshmallow ceremony...

 _ **"Alright, guys. I'm as happy as you are about losing a camper..."**_ Connor said.

"Then you must be pretty excited!" Koh yelled.

Javier laughed.

Dana Anna turned to Javier.

Javier mouthed, "Lucina."

Dana Anna nodded. Arnold shrugged, looking around.

Connor said, "Alright, time to vote!"

*Bathroom Voting Booth*

Javier held up a picture of Lucina and wrote a smiley face on the top, with an arrow in Lucina's head.

Arnold shrugged again, and crossed out Lucina.

Koh cackled and X'd out Lucina over and over...

Lucina held a picture of Dana Anna and said, "She's the weak link! Second out on our team! We can use Javier..."

Dana Anna crossed out Lucina.

*Campfire*

 _ **"Alright...**_

 _ **"Javier, Koh, you two are safe. Arnold, you are too.**_

 _ **"Lucina and Dana Anna, you are the bottom. But let's face it, Lucina, you're outta here. Sorry girl..."**_

Lucina growled and stomped off.

 _ **"Oh, and we checked the votes from last elimination, and**_ **someone tampered with them..."** Connor looked at Dana Anna.

 _ **"So, it'd only be fair if we brought him back... Say hello to your new teammate..."**_ Dana Anna turned pale.

 _ **"Dustin!"**_ Dana Anna turned to the shadowy figure behind Connor. There he was, and she could see his need for revenge radiating off of him as he grinned a smile that could only mean harm.

"Hey, Dana Anna. Javier. I can't wait to work with you again..."

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Alright, so I thought I should bring back Dustin, and he gets a shot for revenge on Dana Anna.

Voting out Lucina seemed like a good idea... I regret nothing...

If InsanelyAwesome still is reading, sorry I voted Dustin, but trust me, he isn't going again soon...

EXTRA CREDIT: Shout out your favorite character! Next to your own, unless you can explain why)It'll help me figure out who not to send home.

Also, being a social person, I have some cool friends here.

I'm making a collab with DoctorPika and GirlPower54 some time soon...

I have OC's competing in Youth Generation by JustTheClassicalGirl (He's Obi)

And a... few... in Total Hero Island by theawesomedragonhunter, too many to list... Please read those!

And... that's it.

Thanks for reading!

-Obi


	4. 4) The Sweet Theme Song!

Connor smiled at the camera. " ** _Previously,_** ** _on Total Drama, When Worlds Collide!_**

 ** _"We switched the teams, to get a better picture of everyone..._**

 ** _"Team Backbone won the last challenge! Oh wait.. it was Team Back_ STAGE...**

 ** _"Backbone was second place, thanks to Asher, and that sent Team Blackheart to Elimination conmigo._**

 ** _"They took out Lucina, but we're reunited with the unjustly departed Dustin, the German Athlete!_**

 ** _"What will happen next? Drama!_**

 ** _"Who will go home next? Wouldn't you like to know!_**

 ** _"Will we switch teams again? We'll see..._**

 ** _"Am I as hot as I sound? Definitely._**

 ** _"But most importantly, what will become of Dana Anna with Dustin back?_**

 ** _"Find out now, on Total... Drama... When Worlds Collide!"_**

 _We open in the cafeteria, with Backbone and Blackhearts eating._

Alina gagged her food down, and plugged her nose.

Dana Anna pushed away her plate and frowned.

Koh turned. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Dana Anna rubbed her arm. "Well... I'm 90% sure Dustin's gonna lose the challenge for us on purpose, and get you all to gun for me. I tampered with the votes, and he left..."

Koh said, "Hey, we won't let him have our team lose!"

Connor walked over, with a plate of what looked like actual food. _**"Oh, that reminds me..."**_ He mumbled, hearing the girls.

He put down his food, and Keanu seized it, scarfing it down.

 _ **"Attention!"**_ Connor called through his bullhorn.

 _ **"We are... once again, switching the teams!"**_

Everyone gasped.

 _ **"That's right! First team: Team Victim, those that have been attacked, bossed around, or changed by other players:**_

 _ **"Dustin, for obvious reasons!"**_

Isaac grinned.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Isaac: What? Dustin's back! I can help him beat out these villains!**

 **End Confession**

 _ **"Next, Arnold, for being affected by the villains!"**_

Arnold shrugged.

 _ **"Tai Chang, for being a huuuge target and threat.**_

 _ **"Dante, for being a butler...**_

 _ **"And finally, Lee, for being pushed around by everyone."**_

Lee cleared his throat. "Actually, I haven't be-"

 _ **"Stand over there!"**_

"Okay..." He did as he was told.

 _ **"The second team is Team Venom, those that have been evil and scheming... Which is 90%-ish Team Blackheart.**_

 _ **"First team member is Dana Anna, for changing the vote against Dustin!"**_

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Dana Anna: He's never going to let me live that down... I mean Connor and Dustin.**

 **End Confession**

 _ **"Second, her brother and partner in crime, Javier!**_

 _ **"Then, Koh, because she refuses to be anything but creepy...**_

 _ **"Fourth, Kalissa, for bossing everyone around on and off camera..."**_

"Hey! That's not true!" she argued.

 _ **"Roll the film..."**_

 _ **Bossy Cam:**_

 **Kalissa (to Tai): Hey! Mute boy! Get me a lemonade! I won you the challenge!**

 **Kalissa (to Mansion Butler): Where's the masseuse? Call her down _immediately!_**

 **Kalissa (to Dante): Heeey, Dante... Could you _please_ get my bags to my room?**

 **Dante: Sure!**

 **Kalissa: *Giggles***

 **Kalissa (to Lee): Where's my food I ordered?**

 **Lee: Actually... I'm not a butler...**

 **Kalissa (to Lee): I SAID WHERE'S MY FOOD?!**

 **Lee: Um... I'll go get it...**

 **Kalissa (to**

"Okay! I think we get it!" Kalissa yelled. "And two of those people were _actual_ butlers!"

 _ **"They were actual people too..."**_

"Oh, you're gonna play that card?"

 _ **Bossy Cam:**_

 _ **Kalissa**_

"I SAID TURN IT OFF!"

 _ **Never mind**_

"Thank you," she smiled, sweetly.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Kalissa: Sheesh... It's hard when you're rich. How do I break that habit? I've always been given what I ask for...**

 **End Confession**

 _ **"Anyways... Last member of Team Venom:**_

 _ **"... Nalin, because even the darkest team needs**_ **some _good..."_**

Nalin frowned.

 _ **"The rest of you are Team Serum, the good guys.**_

 _ **"Keanu, because you are too nice to be on any other team...**_

 _ **"Bri, because you helped Kalissa and Dante win the last challenge.**_

 _ **"Asher, because you are a great help to everyone!**_

 _ **"Alina, because you're the sweetest girl out here!"**_

Alina blushed.

 _ **"And Isaac, the heroic!  
"That is all! I hope you get used to these new teams! Have fun! Make friends! Don't smoke!"**_

"Don't tell me what to do!" Koh yelled back.

 _ **"Smoke!"**_

"I'M NOT GOING TO JUST DO WHAT YOU TELL ME TO DO!" Koh yelled.

Connor smiled in his head.

 _In Team Victim's cabin_

"You guys, we need to take down Team Venom! They... venom-ed us!" Lee said.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Lee: The good thing about being on a team of people that don't get good camera time is that I can take charge of it! The only person that would rival that would be Dustin, but I think he's on page with me...**

 **End Confession**

Dustin announced, "Yes, we need to tell their team to vote out Dana Anna! Then we can try to keep Nalin in until he can help us again!"

Lee frowned.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Lee: It's a good idea, but I want them to listen to me!**

 **End Confession**

 _Near Team Venom's cabin_

Nalin walked towards Dana Anna. "I can tell that you don't try to be evil for who you are, I believe it has to do with your brother."

Dana looked at him. "Yes, but _now_ it is who I am! I don't want to be evil! How do I disagree with Javier? He's the only person that cares about me! We're twins! We have to always agree!"

Nalin shook his head. "You need to be your own person. If you're a villain, be a villain. It'll be a coincidence that you are both villains, but there is always light to oppose darkness. Yin and Yang."

"Yin and Yang..." Dana repeated.

 _In Team Serum's Cabin_

Keanu stood up. "Welcome to the Serum cabin! I for one believe we need a plan for tomorrow. We should take out the villains, but we need to find a way to protect my bud, Nalin. If we come in second each time, we won't be losing a member, but we won't be a threat, because each team will try to attack the bottom and top teams. If we can ride in the middle until the merge, we should be safe. Any thoughts?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"I like it..." Bri said.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Keanu: Am I upset that Connor switched the teams? Yes and no... I am upset because I hate that Nalin got placed on a team of villains, but what can I do now? I have to find a way to protect him. I'm not upset because, hey, you won't see a guy like me come out and say "I'm upset". Plus, there's a really cute girl on my team...**

 **End Confession**

 _Cameras poke out of a tree, rock, an egg, and Keanu picks up the egg, then swallows it._

 **Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

 _Bri is blow-drying her hair. Kalissa walks in and yells at her._

 **You guys are on my mind**

 _Dante runs in, with a platter of food._

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

 _Koh grabs the plate and throws it at the camera, shattering it._

 **And now I think the answer is plain to see**

 _Lee holds a pointer to a whiteboard that says, "How to Eliminate Koh"_

 **I wanna be... famous...**

 _Dustin scribbles it out and writes, "How to Eliminate Dana Anna" Arnold nods, thoughtfully._

 **I wanna live close to the sun...**

 _Alina is in bed with her diary._

 **Well pack your bags, 'cuz I've already won...**

 _The camera zooms in on the diary, showing a drawing of Connor surrounded with hearts_

 **Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

 _Nalin looks to Javier and Dana Anna. Dana gives a weak smile_

 **I'll get there one day...**

 _Tai is seen doing his famous "Tai Chi"_

 **'Cuz I wanna be famous**

 _Isaac scratches his chin, looking at Dana Anna in Elimination._

 ***Whistle, whistle, whistle!***

 _Alina stares, happily, and is hit with a marshmallow_

 ***Guitar riff***

 _The next day..._

 _ **"Alright, time for the challenge! Check out**_ **this _stuff! Fun and dangerous! With Chris, it was just dangerous..."_**

Everyone gasped when they saw what Connor was gesturing to.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Keanu: I was like... Aw yeah! Let's get it on!**

 **Nalin: Oh goodness...**

 **Koh: Looks like perfect chaos!**

 **Alina: Oh no... I need to write in my diary now...**

 **End Confession**

 **...And Chapter**

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Can I just say that I LOVE switching teams? All of this interaction is just so much fun for me!

I'll have the next chapter up (probably) before January.

Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this, read my other stories!

That's all I can think of right now...

Stay in school!

-Obi


	5. 5) The Amazing Footrace!

_Before we begin…_

 _Boruto 101: You're right, I double checked, and Asher wasn't in the theme song, which is weird, because he's one of my favorite characters… I'm putting him in, and sorry :(_

Connor stood in front of a giant haunted house, or at least it _looked_ haunted. It was very big, teetery, dull, and creaky. The windows were boarded over, and the paint was chipped and faded. The house was nearly large enough to be a mansion, but not quite, and it could not be a Haunted Mansion, because you would never see this at Disneyland.

Keanu cheered and Alina gulped.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Alina: Wow… Connor is a really nice guy, but I don't know if he thought this out before trying to send us into a haunted house…**

 **End Confession**

Connor said, " _ **Alright, so, this is Lapuaho Manor, where the Lapuahos have lived for generations, until a terrible accident happened… One night, Muamua Lapuaho was struck by lightning, in his own bedroom! No one knows what happened to his body, because it was never found! His son, Keonawa, was nearly killed himself, exactly a year later, when 8 knives were found around his bed, that looked like they'd been aimed at his face, luckily, each one missed, and he left the house, but not before boarding up the windows, as if to try to keep whatever had attacked him inside the house."**_

"Right…" Dustin said, "So… why are we going into this creepy, abandoned house?"

" _ **To get the map and key to the Lapuahos' treasure chest!"**_ Connor said, excited.

"¡Que mal!" Isaac said, shaking his head, "That's illegal, no? It still belongs to _Los Lapuaho!"_

Connor shrugged. " _ **I think it's awesome!"**_

Keanu nodded and said, "Me too!"

"Of course you would, you're the kind of guy that just goes in without thinking that maybe he'll get hurt," Bri tsked.

Keanu sighed and said, "Yea, maybe it's not too great."

" _ **Regardless, you're doing this challenge, and here are the rules:**_

" _ **Every five minutes, you will switch the people in the house, and only one person from each team can be in the house at a time. Once you find a copy of the map, send someone back in to find the key, then have someone else follow the map to where the treasure is buried. First ones to finish are safe, the other two teams will go to an elimination ceremony tonight!"**_

Keanu gasped and looked at Nalin.

" _ **Oh and one other thing, you HAVE to find the map first, THEN the key. If you find the key first, you may pass the information on to your teammate, but you may not collect it."**_

Asher smiled. "I'm the best at running, and you haven't seen me in hide and seek, I'm the champion!" He ran in for the Serum team, Arnold ran for Victim, and Javier for Venom.

Asher dashed in looked around, and found nothing. He continued to look, and continued to come up short.

Javier, on the other hand, was in and out with the map. Dana Anna ran in next, and began to search for the key.

Arnold looked in an old clock, and the clock hands began to spin. He stared, confused, and watched as it began to hiss, and the face shattered into pieces of glass. Arnold ran out screaming, and Lee ran in.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Lee: Enough of Lee, the "Behind-the-Scenes" man, I'm taking charge of this team!**

 **End Confession**

Lee ducked under the stairs, and found a map. Before he grabbed it, it began to float. He grabbed it, but felt a strong resistance on it, and pulled harder. Whatever had the map pulled harder as well. Lee grunted and flew backwards, map in palm.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Lee: See, not even a ghost can stop us! But we're in second, and that's first loser! We'll see if a ghost will put a pause on us though, I'm not afrai-**

 ***Light goes out and knocking is heard on the door***

 **Lee: Um… who did that?**

 **End Confession**

Asher ran out, and Alina came in. She found the map in one of the boarded windows. She ran out and waved it around, and Keanu ran in.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Keanu: It was SO COOL in there! But Bri thought it was stupid, so I'll play it off like that.**

 **End Confession**

Keanu walked out whistling, swinging the key on his finger. Bri looked confused. "You said it was like, the coolest thing thus far in the season, right?"

Keanu shrugged. "Yeah, but it wasn't actually, after I went in there."

Bri shrugged and ran back to dig for her team.

Koh found the key for the Venom team, and Dustin grabbed a key for the Victims.

It was a foot race between Kalissa, Dante, and Bri to see who'd get there first. Kalissa stopped, not wanting Dante to go home, but Dante bowed and said, "After you, m'lady," allowing Bri to get in the lead. Kalissa dashed towards Bri and knocked her down. Bri took a hard fall, and Keanu saw, then ran over to help. He said, "Bri, are you okay?" She nodded, and he said, "Isaac will keep running for us, okay?"

She nodded again and stood up.

Connor said, " _ **Hey, Kalissa, that was poor sportsmanship, so sub out."**_

Kalissa was outraged. "Wha-? She _fell_ by herself! I was just next to her!"

Bri shook her head, hobbling back.

Nalin walked up and said, "I will continue, and I will not fail."

Dante kept going, not having to beat his mistress anymore, and Nalin ran swiftly, as monks can.

Isaac arrived on the beach first and grabbed a shovel. Dante stopped, as well, and grabbed a shovel. Finally, Nalin, who did _not_ grab a shovel, began to dig. He scooped out sand as fast as he could, and held a small crab. "Hello, brother, I am Nalin," he whispered. The crab held a small, wooden necklace, with "TD" inscribed in it. He held it up. "Is this an immunity necklace?" Nalin asked, wondrous. The crab appeared to nod, as cartoon crabs can.

Nalin continued to dig, but found nothing. Dante couldn't see anything either. Isaac continued to dig…

And Nalin held up the treasure chest.

" _ **Awesome! Nalin has found the treasure chest for Venom! That means that Victim and Serum will meet me tonight for an elimination!"**_ Connor yelled.

Isaac sighed and stabbed his shovel in the ground, then heard a metal _clank_ and leaned down to examine it. He wiped away sand and found a small treasure chest, then opened it to find… an immunity necklace.

He cheered, silently, and put it around his neck.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Isaac: I'm going to elimination tonight with one of these babies, so I'm not too scared. But how can a team justly eliminate someone on a team of good guys? Well, I say we gun for Asher, since he didn't find anything. But we need him for foot challenges, because he's incredibly fast, so I don't know…**

 **End Confession**

Keanu walked over to Isaac and said, "What do you think we need to do?"

Isaac said, "Well, we don't have to vote anyone out, because if everyone votes for Asher, including himself, before the votes are read, I will play my immunity necklace for him, there's no runner up, and no one goes home!"

Keanu smiled. "Yeah, but how do you convince someone to vote for themselves?"

Isaac said, "I'll show him my necklace."

Lee paced back and forth, thinking. Dante walked up to him and asked, "What do you suggest?" Lee said, I think we need to vote for Dustin. He's already been voted out, and he doesn't help as much."

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Lee: What I** _ **didn't**_ **add was that Dustin is the only person preventing me from leading this team. If we take him out, I'll be in charge!**

 **End Confession**

Dante frowned. "That would be slightly unjust, don't you think? Besides, he should have a chance at revenge on Dana Anna, don't you think?"

Lee shook his head.

Dustin walked over to Arnold. "Arnold, I'm going to vote for Lee, okay?" Arnold shrugged.

"Okay."

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Dustin: I'm going to put my rivalry with Lee and Dana Anna aside for a moment, because I think that we should take Arnold out, because he's so lazy, but then again, Tai Chang did** _ **nothing**_ **last challenge. I just hope I can convince Lee to vote for either of them…**

 **End Confession**

Dustin ran to Lee. "Lee, I know you're gonna go for me, but I think that we need to work together to take out Arnold or Tai. Neither of them have done anything for our team, and you and I want to stay around a little longer."

Lee thought, and said, "That is a good idea… okay, I'll consent."

Dustin smiled.

 _At elimination…_

Connor looked at the teens in front of him and said, " _ **Sorry, but two of you will go home tonight… sorry. Go vote and come back here."**_

The teams voted and Isaac looked at Keanu, who looked at Asher, who looked back to them and smiled.

Dustin looked at Lee who rolled his eyes and sighed.

" _ **We'll start with Serum. First vote:"**_

"Wait! I'd like to use this!" Isaac said, taking off his necklace.

" _ **Okay, for you?"**_

Isaac shook his head. "For Asher," he replied.

" _ **Okay, votes for Asher don't count.**_

" _ **First vote: Asher. Doesn't count.**_

" _ **Second vote, also Asher. Won't count.**_

" _ **Third vote, Asher.**_

" _ **Fourth vote, Asher.**_

" _ **Fifth vote, Keanu. Sorry, but that one does count! Keanu, you gotta go!"**_

Keanu stood eyes wide open. "I thought you knew you were safe!" Keanu said to Asher. Asher shook his head, and said, "I did! I voted like you guys said!"

Isaac said, "Then who voted Keanu?"

Bri turned pale. "I'll change my vote!"

Connor looked confused.

"Can I?" She asked Connor.

Connor thought a moment and said, " _ **Since I'm not Chris… yes."**_

Bri sighed a sigh of relief. " _ **Well, ever vote was for Asher, but no one voted for anyone else. We can't revote, because there was no tie, so I guess everyone is safe…"**_

Serum cheered.

" _ **Now onto Victim. I'll read the votes, unless someone else has a necklace?"**_

The team shook their heads.

" _ **Okay, then here we go…**_

" _ **First vote, Dustin.**_

" _ **Second vote, Tai Chang.**_

" _ **Third vote, Arnold.**_

" _ **Fourth vote Dustin."**_

Dustin glared at Lee, who shrugged.

" _ **Fifth vote, Arnold. And that**_ **is** _ **a tie, so we will revote."**_

Dustin walked over to Lee during the voting. "I thought you voted _with_ me, not _for_ me!"

"I voted for Tai!" Lee responded.

"Okay, well I think we should go for Arnold instead, since whoever the other person that voted for Arnold was will probably vote for Arnold again."

Lee shrugged and agreed.

" _ **Alright, let's try this again: First vote, Dustin.**_

" _ **Second vote, Arnold.**_

" _ **Third vote, Dustin.**_

" _ **Fourth vote, Arnold.**_

" _ **Fifth vote…**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

 _ **" _ **...**_**_

 _ ** _ **" _ **...**_**_**_

 _ ** _ ** _ **" _ **...**_**_**_**_

 _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **" _ **...**_**_**_**_**_

 _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **" _ **...**_**_**_**_**_**_

 _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **" _ **...**_**_**_**_**_**_**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **... Arnold. Sorry, dude."**_

Arnold frowned.

" _ **Well, that's over with. The Serum team pulled a fast one on**_ **me,** _**Venom won because of a hero, Asher voted for himself, no one went home on the losing team, Bri changed her vote, and Arnold went home. A lot of crazy things just happened, and they won't stop happening, believe me. So stick around for next episode of Total Drama… When Worlds Collide!"**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

So, I finished the episode! And a teensy weensy bit later than promised, but it's here! Sorry to send Arnold home, but I hope you guys enjoyed all of the surprises! I will probably still update a story on Sunday, but I don't have enough votes in for BvBvB 1 to be updated, so please read and vote on that story, it's getting suspenseful! Until next time, my friends!

Stay frosty! (Don't know why I said that…)

-Obi

 _Here's the placement so far:_

 _ **Ranking:**_

 _ **16th: Lucina - Spain**_

 _ **15th: Arnold - Native America**_

 _ **14th: ?**_

 _ **13th: ?**_

 _ **12th: ?**_

 _ **11th: ?**_

 _ **10th: ?**_

 _ **9th: ?**_

 _ **8th: ?**_

 _ **7th: ?**_

 _ **6th: ?**_

 _ **5th: ?**_

 _ **4th: ?**_

 _ **3rd: ?**_

 _ **2nd: ?**_

 _ **1st: Wouldn't you like to know ;)**_


	6. 6) The Best Chapter Ever!

This episode of When Worlds Collide has been brought to you by:

 **-ThorBringsTheThunder**

" **I told you homeboy, you can't touch this… Hammer time."**

 **-DoctorPika**

" **If I were a girl, I'd be Nurse Pika!"  
-Candela Monsoon**

" **Who the *censored* is Ernesto?"**

And viewers like you. Thank you.

" _ **Today, on WWC, I, Connor, am here to bring you the tale of AWESOME. It's the best chapter of anything ever. Until the series finale of Total Drama: Brains, Brawn, and Beauty… I promise, that will beat everything! But until then, here's the awe-inspiring, When Worlds Collide double-episode!"**_

Keanu and Isaac sat, late at night, planning. "We need to get out Venom, because like wine, they only get worse with age…" Keanu said. "You mean better with age?" Isaac asked.

"You've tried wine?" Keanu gasped. Isaac shook his head. "No! That's just the saying!" Isaac said, face-palming.

"Oh, right. Well, anyways, I know everyone's been saying to get Venom out basically since the Blackheart team was created, _but until now no one has come up with a solid idea…_

" _First… We need to help out Nalin, because if Venom is taken to elimination tonight, the villain alliance will take him out next, leaving Koh, the twins, and Kalissa… The other problem is that Kalissa isn't a threat either! Kalissa would be the next option with Nalin off the table… So we need to protect them both…_

" _We need to find a statuette, give it to Nalin, and tell him to brag about it. If he shows his entire team he has a statuette, they won't vote for him. Then he has to play it on Kalissa after the votes are cast. This will mean all votes for Kalissa won't count, and no one would have voted for Nalin… But the way that this lines up… Starting from now…_

" _First, we need to give the statuette to Nalin tomorrow morning at breakfast. We tell him to tell his team, but keep it safe, don't let it get stolen. Second, it seems that Nalin is getting Dana Anna to see the light, so she will protect him. If she votes with him, and he tells Kalissa this plan, that's three votes for either Javier or Koh. Dana might not vote for her brother, meaning three votes Koh… That will send her home. But the way we send her home is like this…_

" _First, at the challenge, we tell Nalin and his allies to throw it, and we take second, giving it to Team Victim. I know that Dustin wants Koh gone as much as we do. If we take second, Venom doesn't know it's our fault they lost, and Victim will be fine without losing someone… This should protect Nalin and Kalissa, keep the Heroes alive, and take out the villains!"_

Keanu sat back, smiling.

Isaac nodded, impressed. "That's a pretty good plan… But you had three 'first' steps, other than that it's flawless. Except, what if we switch teams, like _every other time?_ "

Keanu smiled, huge. "That's the thing! I had Connor give me the list of statuettes, there are ones with different powers! There's one that can force a team swap, or stop one! If we find that, we could take control, Isaac!"

Isaac smiled. "Alright… Sounds pretty good… Let's go find those statuettes, dude!"

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Keanu: I think I might want to take Isaac farther then Asher, he and I really connect.**

 **Isaac: I hope that Keanu and I go far together, we can really use each other. Hopefully I can be in his Final Four with Asher and Nalin, I don't know if I can break that bond though.**

 **End Confession**

Isaac and Keanu walked over to the bushes to try to find the statuettes. Isaac looked in a tree stump's knotted roots, and found a map. He held it up and motioned to Keanu. "Keanu, look what I found!" he said. Keanu gasped. "A map to the statuettes?" Keanu gasped again.

"One of the interns must have dropped it when they were supposed to hide the statues… I say to be fair, we find the two we're looking for and burn the map?"  
Keanu nodded. "That would only be honest."

They shook hands and quickly found the statuettes to save their friend, Nalin. And not a moment too soon, when they heard Connor yell, " _ **Time for a surprise twist! Gather around!"**_ The contestants quickly gathered.

"Another team switch?" Asher said, confused.

" _ **Well… Kind of… This new option has arose! We will merge! But only half of you!"**_

The teams looked around. "What does that mean?" Alina said.

Connor began, " _ **Everyone will place their names in this tiki, and the first six to have their names drawn will be merged, and taken to another island, where they will compete against each other. This will be called Collide Island. The other eight will be split into two teams on this island, Worlds Island. There will be a challenge on each island each week! When there are four left on Worlds Island and two left on Collide, we will fully merge! That means that any statuette with the power to stop a merge or team swap will not be effective right now, because it is not a full merge or team swap. Sorry!"**_

Keanu and Isaac looked at each other, surprised.

 **Confession Cam:  
Keanu: My perfect plan - gone. What now? What if Nalin is left with the villains on a team or on Collide? Stupid Keanu! *Hits head with fist***

 **End Confession**

Connor took a deep breath and said, " _ **Now, here are all of your names! I will put them in this tiki, then shuffle and draw randomly to make the islands! First, I'm drawing for Collide castaways! They are… Bri… Keanu… Isaac… Tai Chang… Javier… and… Lee!"**_

Keanu looked at Isaac and Bri. He smiled.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Keanu: Sweet! I'll be able to do something with Isaac and Bri! They're some of my allies. Of course, I'm a** _ **little**_ **scared for Nalin and Asher, but I'm sure they'll be fine!**

 **End Confession**

Connor drew four names and said, " _ **The first team on Worlds Island is the Manō team. That is… Alina… Nalin… Dana Anna… and Koh. Here is your flag!"**_

Nalin frowned.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Keanu: Of course. He's the only guy on a team of three girls with** _ **Koh**_ **. I know Alina is good with us though, and Dana Anna is probably on his side, but they could team up against him!**

 **End Confession**

Nalin took the Manō flag in his hand. It was a brilliant blue banner with a picture of a shark baring its teeth.

" _ **The second team is the rest of you: Asher, Kalissa, Dante, and Dustin, the Laume team. Here's your flag!"**_

Connor tossed Dante a lime green banner with a turtle on it. Dante smiled and looked over at Kalissa who was dreamily staring at Dante. "Miss? Miss? Kalissa?" Dante said, trying to get Kalissa's attention. "Oh! What? Dreamy- I mean Dante? Oh, we're on the same team? I didn't notice… Well, chop chop, you're going to need to straighten up my quarters, you know! Make haste!"

Dante snapped to attention and said, "Yes, Madam, right away." The team walked back to their cabins, and team Manō followed suit.

" _ **Stay here, merged team,"**_ Connor said. Keanu turned.

" _ **You six will participate in the first personal immunity challenge tomorrow, on Collide Island! Remember, two of you will make it off the island… and one of you will leave tomorrow! You may begin your quest to Collide Island, here is your map! Good luck and see you tomorrow!"**_

Connor tossed Isaac a map. He caught it and unfurled it.

"Alright… It should be across that way… who can steer a boat?" Isaac inquired.

"Ooh! Me!" Keanu boasted, grabbing two oars.

The others climbed in, as Keanu began to push the boat off the dock.

Connor walked back to the cabins of Manō and Laume. " _ **Hey, guys, your challenge is in two days! Get used to these new teams, and don't get voted out soon! Well, one of you will…"**_

Alina walked over to Connor. "Hey, Connor, um, I was wondering, could we stop switching up the teams?" she asked.

Connor nodded. " _ **Of course, my beautiful Japanese friend! This is the last team switch. Until the merge, you guys are stuck here!"**_

Alina blushed and smiled.

" _ **Oh, by the way… Do you want to go to dinner with me? There's an amazing shrimp place on the other side of this island, and I've been**_ **dying** _ **to go."**_

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Alina: Did I just get asked out by Connor?! Wow… I mean… He probably didn't mean it to be like a date-date, but just in case, I said yes.**

 **End Confession**

Alina nodded, happily.

Connor grinned and said, " _ **Sweet! Let's go!"**_

Keanu sat with Bri and Isaac. "Isaac, I forgot to give this to Nalin, and he might still be in trouble," Keanu said, taking out the statuette. Isaac shrugged. "Well, the plan might not work anymore. Bri, do you have a plan?" Isaac said, turning to Bri.

"Well… I have been thinking that we could take out Tai Chang, since he is a great player and a HUGE target, and we have numbers if Lee would vote with us," Bri said.

Keanu nodded. "That's an actually pretty good idea…" he said.

Isaac laughed. "Yea, but what happens if Tai Chang wins immunity tomorrow? It's pretty likely, judging by his past," Isaac added.

Bri shrugged. "We go for Javier. I reckon that's who Tai's casting his vote for, since he won't vote for Lee, and he doesn't have a reason to vote for any of us."

"I like this plan…" Keanu nodded.

Isaac said, "Since we keep finding and using statuettes left and right, I think we should call our alliance the Tiki Alliance, since the statuettes are tiki dolls."

Keanu smiled. "That's pretty good, we can use that."

Isaac put out his hand, and Keanu and Bri placed their hands on top. "For the Tiki Alliance!" Isaac said.

"Tiki Alliance!" They all cheered.

Lee walked over to Tai. "Tai, who do you think we should vote for?"  
Tai drew the Italian flag in the dirt.

Lee nodded. "Javier?"

Tai also nodded.

"You could probably win immunity tomorrow, and then we're set. We're the two people getting off the island!"

Tai smiled.

 _The next day, on Collide Island…_

Connor stood by the six contestants, and smiled. " _ **Alright, it's a beautiful day on Collide Island, and someone is about to win the first personal immunity challenge! Here's what's going down:**_

" _ **Each of you have to go through this obstacle course, and the first to complete it wins! The way you complete it is by running through it and grabbing pieces for the Tiki doll puzzle at each obstacle. There are five obstacle parts: swimming, under-over the hurdles, digging for the piece, running, and juggling fiery sticks while running. It's pretty fun,"**_ Connor finished.

" _ **Ready… Go!"**_

The six contestants took off.

Bri grabbed the first piece and swam across the pool to the other side.

She jumped out and saw Tai run out in front of her.

Keanu quickly ran in front of Tai, and smacked into the hurdles. Tai ducked and jumped the hurdles carefully. Keanu rubbed his head but turned to see Isaac running after Tai.

Isaac grabbed the next piece and dashed, to catch up to Tai. Keanu and Bri caught up as well, with Lee and Javier trying not to place last. Javier fell when he had to jump over the hurdles, and Lee got a lead.

Lee caught up to the others and began to dig. Tai stuck his hand in the sand and found the piece. Keanu looked up, spat out some sand, and grabbed his own piece. He ran after Tai, and Isaac dusted off his hands, grabbing the puzzle piece.

Tai saw the piece at the end of the running strip and ran, carefully carrying his three puzzle pieces. Isaac ran past Tai, and grabbed the fourth piece. He smiled and grabbed the sticks on fire, throwing them into opposite hands, throwing the tiki pieces to the finish line.

Tai followed, and Keanu ran next to him. Isaac grabbed the fifth piece, and started to put them together. They wouldn't fit.

Keanu and Tai reached the finish and each grabbed his tiki pieces. Keanu stared at his for a while, not understanding what to do.

Lee finished, and dumped his tiki pieces on the beach. Bri stopped next to him and clicked two together, almost naturally. Lee growled, and tried to touch two, but they didn't fit.

As Javier finally arrived, he sighed, out of breath, and began to work on the puzzle.

Keanu finally picked up two pieces, smiling, and tried to put them together. They didn't fit, and Keanu sighed, putting them down and staring at the pieces again.

Isaac locked two in place and grabbed the third. He looked at Tai, who was also putting on the third piece.

Bri clicked in the third piece, and grabbed another. It wasn't right, and she tried again.

Lee grabbed another piece, and those two fit. He grabbed another, and got it to fit.

Keanu picked up two different pieces from before, and thought, tapping them together. He gasped, happily, and knocked them together. They didn't fit either. Keanu whimpered, softly.

Tai grabbed a fourth piece and heard a "Done!" He looked over, scared.

Bri held a finished tiki doll over her head, and Connor clapped.

" _ **Bri wins the personal immunity! Good job, Bri! The rest of you could be in trouble tonight!"**_

Bri sighed, and smiled.

Keanu gave her and Isaac a huge hug, and Bri laughed.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Bri: Keanu's nice, and I think he's into me, he might be tall, handsome, and strong, but I don't really like him like that.**

 **End Confession**

Javier collapsed and then stood up.

" _ **Time for the elimination ceremony! Let's go!"**_ Connor said.

The six contestants walked to the campfire. Connor said, " _ **Well, Bri did a great job today, winning her the title of not-being-voted-out! The rest of you have not, and it is time to vote!"**_

 **Confession Cam:  
Keanu: Well, you almost did it, but you didn't. Sorry, Tai. Good luck with your life!**

 **Bri: We're voting for Tai, since it was my idea.**

 **Isaac: Sorry, Tai. Love ya, bud!  
Tai:**

 **End Confession**

Connor grabbed the votes, and held them up.

" _ **Anyone want to play a statuette? No? Alright, let's get to it… to it… to it… to it…**_

" _ **First vote, Tai.**_

" _ **Second vote, Javier.**_

" _ **Third vote, Tai.**_

" _ **Fourth vote, Javier.**_

" _ **Fifth vote, Keanu.**_

" _ **Sixth vote…**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **... Tai. Sorry bud. The rest of you are good. See you later, I've gotta run back to Worlds Island."**_

 _ **Ranking:**_

 _ **16th: Lucina - Spain**_

 _ **15th: Arnold - Native America**_

 _ **14th: Tai Chang - China**_

 _ **13th: You're about to find out...**_

 _ **12th: ?**_

 _ **11th: ?**_

 _ **10th: ?**_

 _ **9th: ?**_

 _ **8th: ?**_

 _ **7th: ?**_

 _ **6th: ?**_

 _ **5th: ?**_

 _ **4th: ?**_

 _ **3rd: ?**_

 _ **2nd: ?**_

 _ **1st: I know, but you don't... XD**_

Connor headed back to Worlds Island and walked up to Nalin. " _ **Nalin, Isaac and Keanu said to give this to you."**_

Nalin smiled.

 **Confession Cam:  
Nalin: Wow… Now I've got two statuettes, partly thanks to my allies on Collide Island… They're the best.**

 **End Confession**

Connor said, " _ **Alright, for this challenge, teams will be playing a game of Tic Tac Toe!"**_

The teens looked confused. "That's it?"

" _ **No, I'm just kidding! You have to spear fish for six keys! Only one key will unlock the lock on this team statuette to earn your team immunity tonight! You cannot try the keys until you find all six, though. You can start… now!"**_

Nalin grabbed the spear and threw it in the water. He pulled the rope and found a wooden fish with a key on its lip. He smiled and tossed it to Koh. She held it while Dana Anna threw a spear. It missed, and Alina threw out a spear. Alina reeled in a fish with a key, and tossed it to Koh. Koh cackled.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Koh: I got put on a pretty good team. And if we don't win challenges, I've got Dana Anna to vote with me, and we can get out Mr. Goody-No-Shoes over here. I'm tired of his do-good monkish ways. I'm a little scared with Javier on Collide Island, though, because Keanu and his hunky hero friends are over there, and they could take out Javier with the snap of their fingers.**

 **End Confession**

Asher quickly cast, reeled, and caught a fish. He repeated, doing well again. He came up empty-handed the third time though, and handed it to Dante.

Dante caught another, and Kalissa grabbed it from him. "Let me try my luck, Dante," she said, bossily.

She missed, and Dustin caught another one for Laume.

Alina pulled in a third, and Nalin grabbed a fourth. Dante pulled the fourth for Laume, and Dustin came up without a fish.

Dana Anna reeled in, and found a statuette.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Dana Anna: This statuette wasn't just any tiki… it has the ability to send anyone of my choice home! I'm going to save it for later, when I really need it.**

 **End Confession**

Koh yelled, "Didn't you just catch another one, Dana?"

"No," Dana replied.

Koh shrugged.

Dustin pulled the fifth for Laume, and Alina one for Manō.

" _ **One more key left for both teams, then it's down to whoever finds the right key for the idol!"**_

And the last fish was Kalissa. She tossed it to Asher, who zipped to the lock, trying one large, wooden key. It didn't fit. He ran back as Nalin grabbed Manō's last key. Nalin ran and put in a key. It also didn't fit.

Koh ran as Asher dashed past her. Koh glared and tripped him on his way back. He stumbled, looked at Koh and said, "You're gonna pay for your crimes one day, Koh!"

He stood up and ran back for a third try.

Koh mumbled, "We'll see about that…"

She ran to her team and buried some keys from Laume.

She gave one key to Nalin, who ran over, and watched as Asher's key fit into the lock.

He dropped the key and Asher smiled.

Dustin patted Asher on the back.

" _ **Team Laume has won the challenge! That means that Manō will be at elimination tonight! See me in an hour!"**_

 _An hour later…_

Nalin, Koh, Dana, and Alina sat, anxiously, as Connor held the votes.

" _ **Well, tonight was bad for you guys, and some karma was received, *cough, cough* Koh, and it didn't go over to well in general. Before I read the votes, does anyone want to use their statuettes?"**_

Nalin nodded and tossed one to Connor. " _ **Nice, man! Alright, any votes for Nalin will not count."**_

Koh growled.

" _ **Well, then let's get on with it…**_

" _ **First vote: Nalin, doesn't count.**_

" _ **Second vote: Koh.**_

" _ **Third vote: Nalin, doesn't count.**_

" _ **Fourth vote: Dana Anna. It's a tie between Dana and Koh…"**_

Nalin looked at Dana, who had turned white. "You… tried to take me out?"  
Dana looked scared now, realizing there could be two votes for her now…

"I thought I could trust you, Dana! And now you've put your life in my hands. I won't save you now. When someone loses my trust, it's nearly impossible to get back, and you won't be getting it back any time soon," Nalin said, standing up.

" _ **Time to revote! Dana and Koh will not vote!"**_ Connor said, and Nalin and Alina stood up to revote.

" _ **Alright, let's go…**_

" _ **First vote, Dana Anna…**_

" _ **Second vote, Dana again. Looks like you need trust to stay in this game, honey… Bye, Felicia!"**_

Dana sighed and stood up.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Nalin: I thought I was getting her to be more on my side, but I guess you can't teach an old panda new tricks…**

 **End Confession**

Connor waved goodbye to Dana and Koh sat, glaring and screaming inside.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Dana Anna: Well… I didn't get to use this statuette, but I guess I deserved this… Sorry, Nalin…**

 **End Confession**

" _ **So, there are twelve left, and only one can stay? Who will go next on Collide? Which team will lose? We'll find out next time on Total Drama… When Worlds… Collide!"**_

 _ **Ranking:**_

 _ **16th: Lucina - Spain**_

 _ **15th: Arnold - Native America**_

 _ **14th: Tai Chang - China**_

 _ **13th: Dana Anna - Italy**_

 _ **12th: ?**_

 _ **11th: ?**_

 _ **10th: ?**_

 _ **9th: ?**_

 _ **8th: ?**_

 _ **7th: ?**_

 _ **6th: ?**_

 _ **5th: ?**_

 _ **4th: ?**_

 _ **3rd: ?**_

 _ **2nd: ?**_

 _ **1st: We'll see sooner than you think… :D**_

 _Team Manō:_

 _-Alina_

 _-Nalin_

 _-Koh_

Laume:

-Asher

-Kalissa

-Dante

-Dustin

 **Collide:**

 **-Keanu**

 **-Isaac**

 **-Javier**

 **-Lee**

 **-Bri**

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Wow. Finished that in one day! *Pats self on back*.

I hope you guys enjoyed that, it was one of my favorite chapters to write ever ever ever.

Dear ol' Mike, sorry about Dana, I love you bro, but she just didn't fit anymore… Don't give up on Javier yet ;D

I hope y'all are doin' fine, and next I get to write… Brains Brawn and Beauty! The original! If you haven't read that story yet, please do! It's good, I promise!  
Well, I wish everyone a good week and a tasty taco (I got tacos in Spanish class today XD)

-Obi


	7. 7) The Productive Challenge!

Hey, I may or may not be dead, so… here's this chapter of WWC, I don't know how often I'll update anymore… sorry…

" _ **Hey, guys! It's Connor… The host of this season of Total Drama! Last time, we saw the cast, we split them into two islands for two separate eliminations: The Worlds Island, made up of the teams Manō and Laume; and the Collide Island, where the teens will fight for solo immunity! Last episode we sent Tai from Collide home, and Dana got what she finally deserved and was sent home from the Manō team. It's time to see what happens now, in Total… Drama… When Worlds Collide!"**_

 **Collide Island**

Keanu sat with Isaac and Bri. "We're getting out of here, guys. This is the final three alliance, right?"

Isaac and Bri looked at each other.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Bri: Keanu is… adorable. He is this huge, Hawaiian guardian angel of mine, but he doesn't realize that only two people can make it off of this island. I need him, because I know he'll take me to the end, and then he'll probably let me win, but he and Isaac are really close, so I might have to split them up… Or just vote Isaac out behind his back.**

 **Isaac: Keanu has a plan, he just missed the most obvious problem. Only two of us make it off the island. So… I have to get rid of Bri. I'm a hero, I know, but I need Keanu, since he is basically the only worthy person of facing me in a finale, and I'd feel bad if it was too easy to win. And I think Bri feels the same about getting rid of me, so… we're out for blood now.**

 **Isaac and Bri:**

 **Bri: We can't tell Keanu, because he'll be heartbroken when he finds out that we can't go to the end with him.**

 **Isaac: We're basically like parents that want to divorce but stay together for their kid.**

 **Bri *glares at Isaac*: You're not talking about my parents, are you?**

 **Isaac *looks at camera*: Nope.**

 **End Confession**

Keanu frowned. "Then what about Nalin…?" he sighed.

Isaac smiled. "If Bri _somehow_ gets voted out, I promise I can help you take Nalin to the end."

Keanu smiled.

Bri said, "Same goes for me. Isaac is a huge threat, so he might not make it off the island, so I'd love to pull Nalin with."

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Keanu: I'm getting a weird vibe from Bri and Isaac… What aren't they telling me?**

 **End Confession**

Keanu looked to the harbor when he heard a bullhorn. It was Connor, standing in a boat. " _ **Grab the others, I need everyone to come to World Island!"**_

Isaac looked surprised.

 **Confession Cam:  
Isaac: Wow. Are we switching again? What's this, like the millionth time this season?**

 **End Confession**

Lee and Javier jumped into the boat with the Keanu alliance.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Keanu, Isaac, and Bri:**

 **Bri: Since this season is tropically themed…**

 **Isaac: And there are three of us…**

 **Keanu: Our alliance is the "Bermuda Triangle!"  
Isaac: It was his idea.**

 **Keanu: And it's a great one!**

 **Bri *mostly to herself*: Especially since one of us is going to mysteriously disappear…**

 **Isaac *to Bri*: What was that?  
Bri: Nothing.  
End Confession**

Lee and Javier jumped into the boat with the Bermuda Triangle*.

" _ **Alright, everyone on? Don't get too worried, you'll be fine. Let's go!"**_

 **Worlds Island**

Nalin sighed. Alina walked over and asked, "What's wrong?"  
"Well, I thought I could get Dana to turn… good. But she double-crossed me and reverted to her old ways."

Alina frowned. "Well, you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

"Indeed," Nalin agreed.

"Hey, goody-goodies," Koh said, walking over, "it's time to go to the dock, I guess Connor wanted everyone."

Nalin and Alina got up and Nalin hugged Alina.

"Thanks for being the only sane person left on the island," he said.

Alina blushed.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Alina: Wow… I didn't realize before, but Nalin is reaallly cute. But Connor and I are together… right? Well, I mean, we went out a bit, but we're not, like, a thing, right? Plus, Nalin has the perfect name, since our couple name could be… Nalina…**

 **End Confession**

The Laume team walked over to the dock as well, Dante carrying two drinks. "Dante, you can throw away our victory drinks, I don't want to have to rub it in the others' faces that we _won,"_ Kalissa said, snarkily.

When all 12 campers had gathered at the dock, Connor announced, " _ **Hey, everyone! Here are your acquaintances left on Collide Island! Tai Chang was voted out last time!"  
**_ **Confession Cam:  
Keanu: I mean, yeah, I feel a little bad about that, but on the bright side, I'm the tallest guy left in the game!  
End Confession**

 _ **But… as you well know, there has been a surprise swap just about every episode!"**_

The campers groaned.

" _ **But… Last time there were two changes!"**_

"But… We only split, we didn't change twice," Dustin said, confused.

" _ **Yeah… you're supposed to be on Collide Island… I just really wanted to see you finally beat Koh…"**_

Dustin said, "Um… That's fair, I guess…"

" _ **Yup! So… Dustin and Javier are switching places!"  
**_ **Confession Cam:**

 **Keanu: Dang it… He was going to be the next person voted out… Now what?  
End Confession**

Javier walked over to the Laume team, and Dustin jumped into the boat headed back to Collide Island.

" _ **Bye guys! Good luck in your challenge!"**_ Connor said, as he headed off.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Alina: Wow. He didn't even say anything to me. I guess we aren't dating after all… Maybe I can go for Nalin…**

 **End Confession**

Connor sighed. " _ **I'm staying on Collide for the day,"**_ he announced.

"So… do we have a challenge?" Dustin asked.

Connor nodded.

"Great…" Dustin sighed.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Keanu: I don't think it's a great idea to send Dustin home right now… Especially since he's one of the good guys! I think we could get rid of… Well, I hate to say it, but Lee.**

 **End Confession**

Lee looked around the boat. He saw Keanu, Bri, and Isaac talking. He sighed.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Lee: *sighs* Just like the real Bermuda Triangle… No one else knows what's happening inside of it… I need to find an ally… But the only other person on the island is…**

 **End Confession**

Lee looked over at Dustin and smiled. Dustin glared at Lee and put his finger across his throat.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Lee: … The guy I just tried to vote out for being a rival to my leadership… Man, I guess I have to align with Dustin. Dang it.**

 **End Confession**

Lee said, "Hey, Dustin, y'know, I'm sorry I tried to vote you out, and I think we need each other right now. If we don't align, they'll take you out right after me."

Dustin laughed. "You're an idiot! There's three of them and two of us! All I have to do is get you out tonight, find an statuette, play it, then turn them on each other, then I make it to the full merge! I have _no reason at all_ to align with a backstabber like you!"

Lee sighed.

 **Worlds Island Again**

Alina walked over to Nalin. "So… you think we can beat them?" she asked.

Nalin shrugged. "Not unless Koh tries to work with us as a _team,_ " he said.

Alina nodded. "You're the only person on Worlds Island I can trust," Nalin added.

Alina blushed. "Nalin, you're probably the only person left in the game I can trust," she said.

Nalin looked confused. "Really? We gotta change that, otherwise you won't make it too far," he got up and said, "I want to try to help you, since you've helped me. I think I can bring you into my alliance with Keanu and Isaac. Asher might make it, but he's an opponent right now, on the Laume team. We can work with the numbers to get you a better spot in the game, because I think you deserve the chance."

Alina blushed again. "Wow… Thanks, Nalin," she said, shyly.

Nalin nodded and smiled.

Suddenly they both heard a squeal from a foghorn.

" **Hey, hey, hey! It's Janet!"  
** "What?" Nalin said, confused.

" **Come to the… challenge area for today's challenge! I'm the host of it!"**

The 7 Worlds members walked over.

 **Collide Island**

Keanu walked up behind Connor, who was busy sunbathing.

"So… who's doing the challenge on Worlds Island if you're here?" he asked Connor.

Connor took a sip from a cold drink and responded indifferently, " _ **Janet from production."**_

Keanu just stared and said, "Who?"

" **Feel the rhythm! Feel the rhyme! Hey, TD, it's challenge time!"** Janet shouted.

The teams were slightly confused but gathered together.

" **I'm from Obi's production team and I had the** _ **great**_ **idea for a** _ **great**_ **challenge you will all love!**

" **Today, you will all be building a pyramid to catch these keys on these tall polls!"**

Janet pointed at two keys on polls looming over the beach.

" **Whichever team gets the key down first will unlock this lock and try to finish this puzzle!"**

Janet pointed to a crate marked "PUZZLE" with a large padlock on it.

" **Then, when you finish the puzzle, your team will win! The other team will go to elimination and vote out someone!"  
** Nalin looked at Alina.

"We can do it," he said, confidently.

 **Confession Cam:  
Nalin: Back in Nepal, I had to build a rock shelter for myself to live in for a year, because my master wanted us to become one with nature. I think I can build a pyramid just fine right now, and I think Alina is pretty. What? I meant… pretty... good at puzzles.**

 **End Confession'**

The three Manō teammates ran to their pile of pyramid bricks and began to build a steady base.

Nalin turned to Koh and said, "This base is like trust. You might want to reach the top to get what you want, but you have to get help from others to take you there."  
Koh rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Kathman-dumb!"  
Nalin frowned.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Nalin: Well you can't say I didn't try…**

 **End Confession**

 **Collide Island**

The five members of Collide Island stood behind the sleeping Connor.

"Connor," Dustin said.

Connor snored.

"Hey, Connor," Lee added.

Connor rolled over.

"CONNOR!" Bri yelled.

Connor yelped and threw his drink in the air.

" _ **What?"**_ he asked, surprised, and like his drink, was shaken after being stirred up.

"It's time for a challenge," Keanu said.

" _ **It is?"  
**_ Isaac said, "Well, you had this paper right here that says, 'challenge at 2:30, tell the stupid teens at 2:25' and it's almost 4 now."

" _ **When did I say that?"  
**_ "Um… there's this paper, but you told us on the boat ride we'd have a challenge at 2-ish," Lee threw in.

" _ **I did?"**_

"Yes," the camp chorused.

" _ **Well then… Challenge time!"**_

 **Worlds Island**

Asher ran the blocks back and forth, then looked over and saw that the Manō team was finishing their pyramid and Koh was standing on top, trying to reach the key. Asher grabbed two more blocks and ran to Kalissa, who was watching Dante lift the bricks.

"Kalissa, they're winning!" Asher said, pointing at the other team.

Kalissa said, "Well… tell Javier to step it up."

Kalissa turned to Dante. "You need to go faster, Dante," she said.

Dante nodded. "Yes, ma'am," he said.

Asher groaned and ran back to the tower he was building basically alone, since Javier had basically given up, and Dante was the only teammate working.

Koh jumped a bit and grabbed the key.

"I've got it," she said, tossing it down to Nalin.

Nalin ran over to the locked box and stuck the key in.

"Your turn to shine, Alina!" Nalin said, as Alina ran over.

Alina grabbed the puzzle pieces and noticed they had pieces of letters.

"I need to spell out a word… But what word?" Alina mumbled to herself.

 **Collide Island**

" _ **Alright, you wanted a challenge, you get a challenge!**_

" _ **Here today, you all have to throw out this fishing rod, until one of you retrieves the golden fish! The golden fish will be used to keep you safe in tonight's vote! The fishing rods have metal detectors on the ends, so that should make it a little easier."**_

"So… the golden fish isn't an _alive_ fish, right?" Isaac asked.

" _ **Correct!"  
**_ "Then… how does the fish get on our fishing rod?" Dustin added.

" _ **It doesn't… You get in the water to find it!"  
**_ "Oh. I was afraid of that…" Bri said, combing her blue hair.

"Don't worry, Bri, you won't need the fish, we have to vote out Lee," Keanu said.

"Right, I just know I'm probably going to get a vote tonight," Bri said.

Isaac looked over and said, "I'm sure _whoever_ wants to vote you out will _follow their alliance_ until there's no one else to take out. So you're _safe."_

Isaac winked and Bri nodded, understanding.

"Plus, Keanu here is the best swimmer," Isaac added.

Keanu beamed.

 **Worlds Island**

Kalissa was reading a book while Dante and Asher were building the tower. Javier was carrying over a brick, and placed it on top of the pyramid. He jumped up and grabbed the key. "Got it!" he yelled.

"Got it!" Alina yelled.

Janet walked over.

" **Nice… The word** _ **is**_ **Winner! Because the Manō team is the** _ **Winning**_ **team! They get to wear these shirts for the rest of the day!"**

Janet held up ugly-green shirts with pink letters saying "I won on Janet from Production's puzzle challegne". Yes, there was a typo on the shirt.

Um… I'm good," Koh said, disgusted.

" **I meant, the winning team** _ **has**_ **to wear these shirts for the rest of the day!"**

Alina and Koh groaned. Nalin just put on the shirt. **  
**Janet added, " **The losing team needs to choose who to vote out!"**

"Wait… Like here?" Asher said, confused.

" **Yes!"**

 **Confession Cam:  
Asher: Janet sucks at her job. I hope this is the last time "Janet from Production" is the host…**

 **End Confession**

"Um… I honestly have to go with Kalissa," Asher said.

Kalissa spit out the drink she was currently sipping.

"Me too," Javier added.

"Dante! Vote for yourself!" Kalissa barked.

Dante shook his head. "I can't do that, ma'am."

"But then I'll be voted out!"  
"Yes, I have to vote for you."  
"Dante!"  
"I want to win the million. Then I can get my own butler."  
"Dante!"  
"Bye, m'lady. Until next time."  
"DANTE!"  
Janet grabbed Kalissa by the arm and had Kalissa get in the vote-boat. (That's what I'm calling it now, because it rhymes).

 _ **Ranking:**_

 _ **16th: Lucina - Spain**_

 _ **15th: Arnold - Native America**_

 _ **~ Collide and Worlds Islands ~**_

 _ **14th: Tai Chang - China**_

 _ **13th: Dana Anna - Italy**_

 _ **12th: Kalissa - France**_

 _ **11th: Find out in a bit...**_

 _ **10th: … ?**_

 _ **9th: … ?**_

 _ **8th: … ?**_

 _ **7th: … ?**_

 _ **~ Full Merge ~**_

 _ **6th: … ?**_

 _ **5th: … ?**_

 _ **4th: … ?**_

 _ **3rd: … ?**_

 _ **2nd: … ?**_

 _ **1st: We'll see… Hehehe… Hint: It's not Kalissa.**_

 **Collide Island**

Isaac heard a beeping on his metal detector and yelled, "I think I found it!"  
Keanu heard him and ran over to the spot, then dove into the water.

Nothing happened for almost a minute. Everyone stood around the water, concerned.

Suddenly, a large muscular arm popped out of the water, holding a fish. A golden fish.

" _ **Keanu wins immunity!"**_ Connor clapped, walking over.

" _ **The elimination ceremony will be tonight! Good luck!"  
**_ Lee gulped and looked at Dustin. Dustin grit his teeth and walked away.

Lee stood still, watching as everyone else walked away.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Lee: Well… You know what they say… Go big or go home… I gotta do something…**

 **End Confession**

As soon as the others had left, Lee ran to the nearest bush, then began digging around and looking for something that could save him. He found no statuette, no hidden note, and of course, no allies.

He ran frantically back to the camp and looked every direction but found nothing.

An hour later, Lee had nothing, and walked up to Keanu. "Please! Vote for Dustin tonight! I'm begging you!"  
Keanu looked confused and said, "He seems much more trustworthy than you, though."  
Lee just said, "But- but- I'll help you get off the island!"  
Keanu just thought and said, "How? You're going home."  
"Please, vote for me _next time,_ just take Dustin out today!" Lee said.

Keanu frowned and walked away.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Keanu: Well… I feel bad for Lee. He knows he's at the end of the line, and** _ **now**_ **he does something about it. Poor planning, if you ask me.**

 **End Confession**

Lee ran over to Isaac. "Isaac, how can I convince you to vote for Dustin?" he asked, anxiously.

"Like that," Isaac said, shrugging and walking away.

Lee gave a sigh of relief and went to look for Bri.

"Bri, will you _please_ vote for Dustin tonight?"

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't want to go home yet! I haven't played a strong game!"  
"Sounds to me like an even better reason to take you out," Bri said, combing her hair.

"Please! Just hear me out! I'll vote with you next vote!" Lee begged.

Bri thought for a minute. "Fine," she said, and walked away.

 **Confession Cam:  
Bri: IF Lee makes it out of tonight's vote, he's in my pocket, and then Isaac is gone, Keanu and I take out Lee, and we meet up with Nalin for final three.**

 **End Confession**

" _ **Alright… Time to vote!"**_

Connor brought five voting papers to the campfire, and said, " _ **Alright, I'll give you guys a minute on that…"  
**_ When everyone had finished voting, Connor said, " _ **Would anyone like to use a statuette?"**_

Lee sighed and said, "I looked, but there were none."

"You mean _this statuette?"_ Dustin smirked, pulling out a golden statuette.

Lee's jaw dropped and Keanu gave Dustin a high five.

" _ **Yes… one of those statuettes… Well… No vote will count against Dustin, I guess… Everyone else except Keanu is fair game! The votes are…**_

" _ **...Lee."**_

Lee frowned and looked at Dustin.

" _ **Second vote… Dustin, doesn't count."**_

Lee frowned harder.

" _ **Third vote… Dustin, doesn't count either."**_

Lee grabbed his backpack.

" _ **Fourth vote… Dustin… or not…"  
**_ Lee stood up when he heard:

" _ **Fifth and final vote… Lee… Goodbye, man, thanks for playing."**_

Lee got in the vote-boat and Bri shrugged.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Bri: I'll get Isaac one way or another…**

 **End Confession**

 _ **Ranking:**_

 _ **16th: Lucina - Spain**_

 _ **15th: Arnold - Native America**_

 _ **~ Collide and Worlds Islands ~**_

 _ **14th: Tai Chang - China**_

 _ **13th: Dana Anna - Italy**_

 _ **12th: Kalissa - France**_

 _ **11th: Lee - Australia**_

 _ **10th: … ?**_

 _ **9th: … ?**_

 _ **8th: … ?**_

 _ **7th: … ?**_

 _ **~ Full Merge ~**_

 _ **6th: … ?**_

 _ **5th: … ?**_

 _ **4th: … ?**_

 _ **3rd: … ?**_

 _ **2nd: … ?**_

 _ **1st: 1 step closer...**_

 **Worlds Island**

Koh left her cabin at midnight. She saw Javier as well.

"Wow… You're a great player," she complimented.

Javier turned around and smiled. "How so, Mistress of Evil?"  
Koh laughed. "You got the strongest player on your team voted out, in front of _everyone!"  
_ Javier winked and said, "Second strongest."  
Koh laughed again.

"I like that laugh. It's too bad you're always too busy glaring to smile," Javier said.

Koh said, "Well… I don't have a lot of stuff to smile about."  
"Well… You are a great player in this game, and you are very beautiful," Javier remarked.

Koh blushed a bit. "What was that? Blushing?" Javier said, laughing.

"Shut up and just kiss me," Koh said.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Hey, I am still alive… I can't use FanFic as often as I want, so I won't update as often, but I want to keep doing what I love… And that is writing stories. So, if you want to support me, please review, favorite me/this story, read my other stories, and answer these questions:  
1) Who is your favorite player left?  
2) Who WAS your favorite player (meaning if you had a different favorite, but they're no longer in the game)

3) Who do you think will win?  
4) Do you have a favorite ship? (i.e. Bri x Keanu, Nalin x Alina, Connor x Alina, Javier x Koh, any others you want to see or think could happen)

5) Favorite line in this story?  
6) Favorite story of mine?  
7) Who is your least favorite player?

8) Who should go home next?

I know that's kind of a lot of questions, but I haven't been on in a while.

Love to all!

-Obi


End file.
